ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Peyton Sawyer
"At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes -- all you need is one." ''- Peyton Sawyer as Peyton Sawyer]] '''Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer' is a fictional character on the CW television series One Tree Hill, played by Hilarie Burton. A cheerleader, as well as a talented visual and musical artist, Peyton has a heavily guarded heart due to the number of lost loved ones in her life. She goes through life changes throughout the series as she finds love from Lucas Scott, to Jake Jagielski and back to Lucas again. =Fictional character biography Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer is born to Elizabeth (Ellie) Harp and her boyfriend Mick Wolf. Soon after her birth, Peyton is adopted by a young couple, Larry and Anna Sawyer. However, her middle name comes from her biological mother. Anna Sawyer dies by running a red light on her way to pick Peyton up from school when Peyton is nine years old. Her father then decides never to bring up her real mother Ellie, but that does not keep Peyton from finding out that she was adopted when her biological mother shows up at the end of the second season. Peyton later finds out that she also has a half brother, by her father Mick Wolf. Peyton is a beautiful, talented artist who portrays her emotions through her art. She keeps her heart guarded most of the time, for fear that if she lets anyone in close she will lose them like many others. She forged a friendship with Brooke Davis during the third grade and that friendship has continued over the years. She then joined the cheerleading squad for Brooke and they have shared their ups and downs together. Peyton drives a 1963 Mercury Comet Convertible in all six seasons which at times happens to be a major plot point as it was because of it that she met and first spoke to Lucas. She is often inspirational for other people such as Stella (played by Andrea Bowen) with whom she felt a kinship (they were both artists with similar personalities) and helped reunite with her foster family in deleted scenes, or Molly, a young girl who admired the Peyton from Lucas' book. Over the years she has grown apart from art and closer to music, which she used between others to launch a CD to raise money against breast cancer and create her own label. As of October 13, 2008, Peyton has been in a total of 111 episodes (only missing from one episode so far- Season 2, Episode 12- when she was out of town with Jake Jagielski). Season 1 During the first season, Peyton is the girlfriend of popular jock Nathan Scott, but they soon break up when Peyton reasons that their relationship is more about the "benefits" than love. In addition, she realizes that she does not want to be the star basketball player's girlfriend anymore. She has a romantic interest in her ex's brooding half brother, Lucas Scott. Through various interactions with Lucas, she finds that he is kind and thoughtful towards her, in contrast to Nathans arrogant and cruel treatment of her. Lucas has had a huge childhood crush on the brooding teen and always dreamed that she would be his one day. Because of the encounters he has with his nemesis Nathan, Lucas and Peyton see each other more, soon after producing a spark between the two. However, at a party in Nathan's home, Peyton becomes scared and runs from Lucas after he admits his want and need for her; Lucas is left heartbroken and desperate. Later, at a frat party, Peyton meets up with a guy who puts a date-rape drug in her drink. Peyton's best friend, Brooke, saves her right before she is about to be raped. Brooke then calls Lucas for help and Lucas takes care of her for the night. Oddly enough, Lucas and Brooke bond over taking care of a drugged Peyton. Peyton later goes to visit Lucas and professes that she wants what he wants. But Peyton is too late; Brooke, who is already in the house, walks in on the two of them, wearing nothing but Lucas's sweatshirt (Peyton then knowing that the two are together). Lucas is then forced to make a decision, and chooses Brooke because he is afraid that Peyton will hurt him again. The two remain great friends, even as Brooke shows jealousy regarding their growing friendship. After taking a trip to see if Peyton's dad was killed during a storm while he was out at sea, an emotionally-wrecked Peyton kisses Lucas. The two lose themselves in heated passion and almost have sex, but Lucas's necklace, which Brooke had given him, gets caught in Peyton's hair and they soon stop what they are doing. On their way home, Peyton tells Lucas to bury what happened and that it did not mean anything. A disappointed Lucas asks if it really did not, with Peyton shortly after saying, "Of course it did." The two remain secret lovers, though no sex is involved, and they finally declare their love for each other. Stolen kisses are shared, but they both know it is wrong, and that they should both tell Brooke. On the night that they decide to tell Brooke, Lucas gets into a car accident, which brings back painful memories for Peyton because her mother had died in a car crash. Lucas subsequently goes into a coma. When Lucas finally comes home from the hospital, he breaks up with Brooke with an explanation of their relationship not being the best thing for right now. Peyton comes to comfort Lucas for his return, but soon avoids Lucas after realizing how much the breakup is hurting Brooke. Lucas, who feels he has to see Peyton, sneaks out of his house to go see her. As the two begin to talk, Lucas suddenly falls back on her bed with a high fever. Peyton calls Karen to meet the two at the hospital. But Brooke is with Karen at the time and goes to check on Lucas; she catches the two through Peyton's webcam being affectionate in more than just a friendly way, as a passionate kiss is shared between them. Lucas's computer is on, with Peyton's website up on his screen. Peyton ends their secret affair and explains that they are hurting Brooke too much, and says that she does not want to be "a bad person". Lucas is crushed, as well as Peyton. Later that night, Brooke stops by Peyton's and explains she saw her friend and her ex together. She breaks off their friendship. Lucas watches the event unravel on Peyton's webcam. Peyton continues to avoid Lucas while Brooke continues to avoid Peyton. Brooke declares her friendship with Peyton to be over, but they soon bond over a cheerleading event in Charlotte. After that, Brooke shuns Peyton once again. Peyton begins spending more time with Luke's best friend, Haley James, and with Jake Jagielski, along with Jake's daughter, Jenny. Eventually her friendship with Lucas is slowly reformed, the two even attending a party together at Nathan's apartment. But at the party, Peyton and Nicki, Jake's ex and Jenny's mother, fight. Peyton realises Nicki is the girl Lucas hooked up with at a bar, shortly after getting dumped by Peyton. Peyton is furious and feels betrayed, along with Brooke. This draws a wedge between Lucas and Peyton, but reconciles the friendship between Brooke and Peyton. The season ends with Peyton spending more time with Jake, and helping him escape from Nicki, who tries to take their daughter from Jake's grasp. Peyton's relationship with Lucas remains broken. Season 2 In season two, Peyton at first goes through a difficult time. Although at first she has initial success with getting an all-ages club TRIC opened, and with encouraging Haley to perform at the club, which eventually fuels Haley's desire to be a singer, Peyton begins to get involved with cocaine. She feels alone, as her father is away again, and she does not know where Jake is. She feels down that everyone is dealing with their issues and not helping her or realizing that she is upset or going through a very difficult time in her life. She is accused of being a lesbian by Felix Taggaro and faces public humiliation when he writes DYKE on her locker, just so his sister, Anna Taggaro, will not get upset by talk of her being a lesbian (it is later revealed that Anna is bisexual, though she also uses the word "gay" to assert her sexuality). Hope comes for Peyton when just as she is about to fall off her mantle and buy some cocaine, Jake comes back into her life. It turns out that an argument between Lucas and Peyton made Lucas realize that he had not been there for Peyton, and knew he could not pick up the pieces of her broken heart. As a result, he was the one who called Jake, knowing that Jake would have a positive effect on her. This does, and sparks a turnaround for Peyton, and she and Jake fall in love. But this happiness is short-lived as Nicki comes back wanting custody of Jenny. Nicki eventually takes Jenny away from Jake and runs off, causing Jake to run after her, which leaves Peyton alone and heartbroken. Soon, someone named Ellie Harp gets in contact with Peyton saying that she is from Alternative Press magazine and wants to do an interview. But when Peyton starts receiving some strange e-mails from someone named 'WATCHMEWATCHU', she begins to suspect that it is Ellie. Ellie, however, denies sending the e-mails and shockingly informs Peyton that she is Peyton's mother. The finale ends with a crying, bewildered Peyton on a beach, and Lucas coming to comfort her. "Looks like it's just me and you this summer," is his response, and the two share a very meaningful hug. Season 3 At the beginning of the third season, it is revealed that Peyton is actually adopted, and that her biological mother is alive. It is announced that Ellie is Peyton's biological mother, but Peyton soon rejects her; not able to have a mother who repeatedly lies. Lucas tells Peyton he found Ellie buying drugs the other day. But Ellie later informs Peyton that the drugs are medical ones, for breast cancer. Not long afterwards, Peyton believes her mother and soon connects with her. They even work together to release a CD where its profits will go to the breast cancer foundation. On the same day when the CD is released, Ellie dies, which leaves Peyton devastated. A school shooting breaks out later in the season, where Peyton is left fighting for her life after being the one shot. She was with Brooke when the event unraveled, but Brooke fled the building without knowing Peyton was not behind her. Brooke tells Lucas that Peyton is still inside, having Lucas then run inside the building to save his friend; he finds her bleeding out of her leg inside the school's library. Peyton cannot walk due to the injury, so escaping is out of the question. Lucas and Peyton stay in hiding. Lucas wraps a her leg, hoping to help the bleeding and pain subside, but as Peyton is falling out of consciousness, he forces her to talk about a fun day she once had. Minutes later, after earning a promise from Lucas about everything being okay, Peyton loses the hope of her surviving, despite Lucas's promise to get her out of there alive, and kisses Lucas; letting him know that she loves him before she passes. However, Lucas returns the kiss. Peyton falls unconscious. Lucas not wanting her to die, carries her out of the building, even at the risk of being killed by the shooter. Before Ellie passes, she leaves a piece of advice to Peyton regarding Peyton's love life. Peyton decides to give love another try and dates Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy. Their relationship does not work out, since Pete is busy with touring. Peyton's father tells her to follow her heart and listen to it, so Peyton decides to give Jake a visit in Savannah; she knows that she still loves him and feels that this will be enough for them to be happy. She renews her relationship with Jake and Jenny, and even goes far enough to propose marriage to Jake, who gladly accepts. But that happiness fades once Jake overhears Peyton say, "I love you, Lucas," in her sleep. Peyton is then forced to confront Jake about the kiss she and Lucas shared on the day of the shooting. Jake figures that while Peyton loves him, she is in love with Lucas. He tells her to go back to Tree Hill, and to find out if Lucas is still in her heart. If he is not, Jake promises to still be there, waiting. Peyton does as Jake has advised. In the season three finale, Brooke ends her friendship once again with Peyton after Peyton tells her that she still has romantic feelings for Lucas. Lucas later tells Brooke about the kiss in the library. At the end of the episode, Peyton burns pictures of herself with Brooke. She then picks up a picture of the three of them (herself, Brooke and Lucas) and rips the part of Brooke off and burns it. She puts her own picture together, Lucas and her, and places it onto the table. Season 4 Peyton discovers that she has a half brother named Derek and, with prompting from Lucas, agrees to meet him. But the guy she meets isn't her half-brother, but an internet stalker who is the owner of the "WATCHMEWATCHU" emails and has been taking pictures of her, listening to her podcast, watching her on her webcam, and even going so far as to get a tattoo of Ellie's drawing of her on his back and making a prostitute dress like Peyton before they had sex. Unaware of all this and, in an attempt to be more trusting, Peyton accepts him. However, Lucas soon grows suspicious of this 'Derek' when he catches him sniffing Peyton's hair during a hug and finds Peyton's jacket, which had gone missing, on the beaten prostitute still dressed as Peyton. Peyton soon realizes the truth and, in a terrifying encounter, is manhandled and nearly molested by "Psycho Derek". Lucas and the real Derek come to her rescue, pushing him out a window, but by the time the police show up, he has disappeared. The event causes Peyton to withdraw into herself, becoming scared and even skipping school and getting four locks on her bedroom door. Derek, who is in the Marine Corps and unwilling to open his heart to people after trying that at first only to watch them die, avoids Peyton until Lucas comes and talks some sense into him. He and Peyton develop a healthy sibling relationship and he helps her come to terms with her fear, not only of Derek but of confessing her feelings to Lucas. Peyton is unwilling to ruin the friendship that she and Lucas have, especially until she is sure that he and Brooke are over. At Derek's encouragement, she asks Lucas to a banquet to honor Whitey, only to find out he is going with Brooke. Disappointed, she takes Derek instead. Derek tells her that he is being deployed to Iraq. That night Lucas comes over to Peyton's to tell her that it is finally over between him and Brooke. She immediately confesses that she's in love with him, to which Lucas just says "Oh." It's not until after winning the state finals that Lucas realizes that it is Peyton he wants and the two start dating, officially this time. Lucas has a heart attack that same night and almost dies, causing Peyton to fear that she will lose him like everyone else and get distant. However, she and Lucas soon resolve this and decide to just be happy. They decide to go all the way during a party in the room where Peyton first rejected Lucas in Season One, but they are interrupted when Peyton hears everyone cat-calling at what she thinks is a sex tape of her and Nathan. When Lucas and Peyton rush out to put an end to the tape, they, and everyone else, discover that it is in fact, of Nathan and Brooke. Peyton is enraged at Brooke and punches her, giving Brooke a black eye. Later, while at home, she yells at Brooke that she didn't ruin their friendship. Brooke ruined it a long time ago. Following this, Peyton decides to skip prom, but gets convinced not to do so by Nathan. As she walks to her door to answer it (thinking it's Lucas) the man behind the door turns around and it's actually her stalker, Psycho Derek. He ties her up in her basement and proceeds to make a mock prom for them. Brooke arrives, knowing that Peyton would never skip prom. Psycho Derek tries to kill Brooke, but Peyton pretends to want to do it. Instead, she stabs him. Together, they then defeat him and he ends up in jail. She begins having visions of him and visits him in jail and discovers he was stalking her because she looked like his dead girlfriend. Telling him they both forgive him, she tells him to never come back to her. She then lives together with Brooke, with whom she has made up with. After making sure with Lucas, she decides to take an internship in L.A. and thus spent the whole summer with Brooke. Missing years One year after Season 4, Peyton is surprised by Lucas who comes to LA to propose. Feeling it is too soon, she says "someday", unknowingly setting their breakup in motion.One Tree Hill Episode 5.05 I Forgot to Remember to Forget One year later, Lucas's novel becomes a best seller and he is scheduled to have a book signing in L.A. Having missed her, he calls her and invites her to come to the signing. Peyton comes, but witnesses Lindsey giving Lucas a congratulatory kiss, assumes that Lindsey and Lucas are in a relationship, and leaves thinking there is no hope for her and Lucas to be together. Lucas thought Peyton did not bother to come to the book signing, and consequently went on his first date with Lindsey the same night and began dating her, despite his feelings for Peyton.One Tree Hill Episode 5.01 Four Years Six Months and Two Days. She runs into Julian, whom she had met the day after her breakup with Lucas. They talk and he invites her to a work party he has to attend that night. Julian and her date for a while after, to the point where she moves in with him, but he ends it after the realization that she will never get over Lucas. Season 5 Peyton works as the assistant to the assistant, as her boss likes to reminds her. Unable to make it in the music business and fearing to lose her integrity, she decides to quit and goes back to Tree Hill with her old best friend, Brooke Davis, and soon moves in with her. Her reunion with Lucas turns out to not be what she wished for, as he has a new girlfriend and it becomes obvious she still loves him. She forces Nathan to come to terms with what he's become. Finally feeling home and with the moral help from Lucas and the financial wealth of Brooke she starts her own label at TRIC, recruiting her first band, led by a guy named Jason, quite soonOne Tree Hill Episode 5.03 My way home is through you but things get rocky and Haley convinces her to fire him and keep Mia, the keyboard player, as she is the true heart of the group. She also struggles with her feelings towards Lucas, especially since his girlfriend tries to be nice to herOne Tree Hill Episode 5.04 It's alright Ma I'm only bleeding but soon antagonizes her after visiting her old house and remembering how she thought she'd always be with Lucas. This then escalates into a fight with him as he confronts her about not being the same Peyton he used to know but she retorts that he gave up on the two of them.One Tree Hill Episode 5.06 Don't Dream it's Over She then realizes herself and reveals to Lucas that she came back to Tree Hill for him and that she still loves him. She kisses him, and he kisses back but when she goes by his house, she finds out he has just proposed to Lindsey.One Tree Hill Episode 5.07 In Da Club After the initial shock, she tells him that if it is what he wants, she will bury her romantic feelings for himOne Tree Hill Episode 5.08 Please Please Please Let me Get What I Want but winds up lashing out at Lindsey when Lindsey pushes her buttons as they are stuck in Tree Hill High's library. Peyton regrets her hostile remarks toward Lindsey when she discovers Lindsey's dad died from cancer, which prompts the two to start from a clean slate regarding their interaction.One Tree Hill Episode 5.09 For Tonight You're Only Here to Know Peyton tricks her former boss into helping her launch Mia under her label.One Tree Hill Episode 5.10 She goes to Lucas's bachelor party with Chase (Brooke's former boyfriend) to seem like she is over Lucas. Chase and Peyton kiss to make Lucas and Brooke jealous after they catch them watching.One Tree Hill episode 5x11 You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side On Lucas and Lindsey's wedding day, Peyton puts on a brave face while watching her true love say "I do" to another woman (Lindsey). Although the wedding ends up falling apart, she still is hurt because Lucas went through with his wedding vows.One Tree Hill Episode 5.12 Hundred After apologizing to him,One Tree Hill Episode 5.14 What do you Go Home to? she focuses on making Haley's new album and helping Brooke with baby Angie.One Tree Hill Episode 5.15 Life is Short Feeling guilty, she tries to have Lindsey reconcile with Lucas, but Lindsey tells her to read his book.One Tree Hill Episode 5.16 Crying Won't Help You Now One night, Peyton finds Lucas drunk at a bar and gets him home, where he utters that he hates her.One Tree Hill Episode 5.17 Hate is Safer Than Love Distraught, she starts to spend her time throwing water balloons on people as a form of therapy and later paints "Love song" from the Cure on the River Court to tell Lucas that she will always be in love with him, after which he apologizes for saying that he hates her. During this time, Peyton also gets word from Mia about a man who claims to have known her biological mother Ellie. From what is given, this man could possibly be her biological father.One Tree Hill Episode 5.18 What Comes After the Blue In the season finale, Lucas calls someone asking that someone if she wants to get married at Las Vegas - the someone could be Lindsey, Peyton or Brooke. Season 6 In the season premiere, it is discovered that the person whom Lucas calls is Peyton. She goes to the airport and they hop on a plane to Vegas to get married. Once they get there, the chapel is too trashy, so they do not get married. Instead, they drive to L.A. and Lucas proposes to her in the same hotel room he did years before.One Tree Hill Episode 601 Touch Me, I'm Going To Scream Part 1. The two are still in L.A. during Brooke's attack. After Brooke calls Peyton and sounds weird, Lucas and Peyton decide to head back to Tree Hill and have the wedding there instead. Peyton sees Brooke beaten up, but Brooke lies and says she fell down the stairs, and Peyton believes her, not knowing that her friend was attacked. One Tree Hill Episode 602 One Million Billionth Of A Millisecond On A Sunday Morning. After finding out about Quentin's death, she goes to see Brooke at her store and Brooke, throwing clothes out of her store, begins yelling at Peyton and asks for her house key back in order to feel safe in her home. She later apologizes for this. Peyton also comforts Lucas after Q's death and tells him the wedding can wait until everything is back to normal. One Tree Hill Episode 603 Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly. Peyton meets a famous musician named Mick Wolf, who used to know Ellie. He is the one who asked Mia about Peyton during the tour. He keeps dodging around the subject of Peyton's real father, but says a little more about him each time Peyton brings him up. One Tree Hill Episode 604 Bridge Over Troubled Water Peyton continues to get to know Mick and continues to ask about her real father. Then, something inside her snapped when she asks him why her parents gave her up and he replies, "We... I mean they, had a tough decision." Mick accidentally let the truth slip out, and suddenly Peyton realized this is her father. She invited him over for a nice dinner together but instead of showing up, he went and got drunk at a bar after being sober for a year (as shown by a sobriety chip in his pocket). She and Lucas have also set a date for their wedding, which causes conflict between Lucas and Lindsey with regards to the book tour for Luke's new book, The Comet.One Tree Hill Episode 605 You've Dug Your Own Grave, Now Lie In It Peyton goes to the studio and finds Mick passed out on a pool table. She wakes him up and she goes off on him, and he reveals he truly is Peyton's biological father. He also tells her that the sobriety chip was Ellie's during her pregnancy with Peyton. Peyton puts up all her emotional walls and is angry with him for not being upfront with her about who he. She tells him to leave. Not long afterwards, during a visit to Brooke's, Brooke tells Peyton the truth about how she got all the bruises on her body. Peyton is later seen on the phone with Larry, her adoptive father. She tells him how much she loves him. One Tree Hill Episode 606 Choosing My Own Way Of Life Peyton reads an article in B. Davis Magazine that tells her that couples moving in together know less about each other than they think they do. Peyton and Lucas soon realize this and decide to lock themselves in the house until they are used to living with each other. They play fun little games with each other, like criticizing each other's choices in food and music, to putting a line of tape down the center of the house to split it into two. Eventually, the two decide to accept their differences since it's what makes them such an amazing couple. One Tree Hill Episode 607 Messin' With The Kid Peyton reconnects with her biological brother Derek, who has returned from the war. They talk about their father Mick and how Derek once asked him to play a USO concert and that Mick never gave him an answer. Peyton decides it's a great idea and says she will put one together. Later she goes to TRIC to meet up with Lucas and a guy named Julian, who is interested in making a movie out of Lucas' first novel. Julian was asking Lucas a lot of questions about Peyton before she got there. She runs into Julian near the bathroom, and it is soon revealed that he is her ex-boyfriend. One Tree Hill Episode 608 Our Life Is Not A Movie, Or Maybe Three weeks go by and Peyton still has not told Lucas the truth about her romantic history with Julian. They first met a year after Peyton's graduation after Peyton turned down the engagement, and ran into each other again a year later after Peyton leaves Lucas' L.A. book signing. Julian convinces Peyton to accompany him to a party, and the two begin dating after that. They move in together and fall in love, but Julian leaves after realizing Peyton still loves Lucas. In the present, Lucas goes to Julian's hotel room to give him the completed movie script for Ravens and finds a picture of Peyton and Julian together. He steals the picture and shows it to Peyton. Lucas then angrily walks away with a nervous Peyton staring at the photograph. One Tree Hill Episode 609 Sympathy For The Devil Peyton throws a USO concert in which Angels and Airwaves, Mia, and Haley play. She continues to connect with her brother Derek and clash with Julian over Lucas and his movie. One Tree Hill Episode 610 Even Fairy Tale Characters Would Be Jealous At the end of the episode written by Chad Michael Murray, Peyton collapses on the floor, clutching her side in pain as she crashes down. One Tree Hill Episode 611 We Three (My Echo, My Shadow, And Me) Mia visits Peyton and Peyton is concerned that Mia is not focused on her work. She suggests to Mia that she listen to a CD of songs she could possibly sing, and they clash because Mia writes all of her own songs. Eventually, Peyton gives up on Mia and asks her to leave the label. Meanwhile, Peyton goes to the doctor regarding her pain, and tells the doctor about Ellie's cancer, which concerns him. She is seen looking at a website with different cancer types on it before the doctor calls her. Her tearful face after the phone call predicts trouble ahead. One Tree Hill Episode 612 You Have Got To Be Kidding (Autopsy Of The Devil's Brain) Peyton later finds out that she does not have cancer, but is actually pregnant. She tells Lucas first, and Haley finds out in her own time, but Peyton seems hesitant to share her news with Brooke because she knows how much Brooke wanted a family. One Tree Hill Episode 613 Things A Mama Don't Know Peyton does eventually tell Brooke, and Brooke is truly happy for her. Sam also tells Julian about the pregnancy and he says he is happy for Lucas and Peyton. The couple babysits Jamie and Andre as a "practice" for when their child comes, and even though it is hard at times, Jamie and Andre say that they are "the coolest", and they know they will make great parents someday.One Tree Hill Episode 614 A Hand To Take Hold Of The Scene Peyton catches the drift that Brooke and Julian are starting a romantic relationship and warns Brooke that after she broke up with him, he slept with an A-list actress after his movie premiere at the Sundance Film Festival. Later, she receives a visit from Julian's dad, with whom she seems to have a great relationship with, and he tells her that Julian not only did not have sex with a famous actress after Sundance, but did not even go to his own movie premiere because he was so depressed after their breakup. Peyton tells this to Brooke, and Brooke decides that Julian is worth the trouble, and Brooke and Julian officially start a romantic relationship.One Tree Hill Episode 615 We Change, We Wait Peyton becomes hormonal as a result of her pregnancy and attempts to deal with both the wedding gift registry and baby gift registry at the same time without Lucas' help, since he's so busy with the movie. She attempts to put together a crib given to them as a gift from Karen and Andy, but she does not do well since the instructions are in Italian. She also has a "baby-proofer" come over, who turns out to be Skills. Peyton has her first ultrasound but is upset because she thinks that Lucas is too busy to come and has forgotten, but Lucas surprises her by coming, and the two get to hear their baby's heartbeat for the first time.One Tree Hill Episode 616 Screenwriter's Blues In the midst of Lucas showing Peyton a surprise nursery, Peyton feels a jolt in her stomach, and sees a doctor. She has been feeling pregnancy pains since early on, but did not tell Lucas because she did not want him to worry and believed it to be nothing. Having this baby could mean the end of Peyton's life. Lucas, afraid of raising a child that has to go through the same motherless state Peyton did, tries to guilt her into an abortion. Peyton goes on to say if the child's a girl, she wants to name it Anna. If it's a boy, Sawyer. However, in the end, they both decide to have the child as Peyton says, "We're going to be dancing at this kid's wedding, and spoiling our grandkids. This is it, Luke. I'm having this baby." To which Lucas responds, "No, we're having this baby."One Tree Hill Episode 617 You And Me And The Bottle Makes Three Tonight Peyton, Haley, and Mia continue to work on Mia's new album, but for the first song, Manhattan in the Sky, the label wants Mia to play the song on guitar instead of piano, and they eventually decide to do as the label asks. Peyton and Mia also take Haley on as a full-time producer now that she has been fired. Peyton visits Anna's grave and asks her to watch over her and the baby and to make sure everything ends up alright.One Tree Hill Episode 618 Searching For A Former Clarity She later sits at home drawing different flashback scenes of her and Lucas. Brooke comes to her, seeking relationship advice about Julian, as Brooke is confused about whether or not to return to L.A. with him. Peyton tells her to trust her intuition, and reminds her of what happened when she herself turned down Lucas's proposal. Peyton goes on to see Julian, and she tells him that Brooke is undecided about what to do. She says that in the event she turns him down, it is not because she does not care; her heart's just been guarded a long time. In the end, Peyton finishes a sketch of her and Lucas together, and she pulls out a container of different drawings that chronicle her life and relationship with Lucas. In it, she stores her last drawing, signed "Love, Mom." The container also holds a photograph of her and Ellie at birth, and a benefit album she made. The container is for the baby. Lucas and Peyton talk, and it is revealed neither of them told Brooke or Nathan about the pregnancy problems. One Tree Hill Episode 619 Let Go Peyton is driving down the road in the Comet with the top down listening to Mia's new song and loving life. She stops at a red light and when it turns green, she begins driving but a big black SUV runs a red light and hits her on the right extremely hard. Amazingly, both Peyton and the baby are fine. Lucas forces her to go on bedrest while he goes to assess the damage on the Comet. She tells Haley she wants her to finish producing Mia's new album so Peyton can be there in spirit, but Haley and Mia decide to bring the recording studio to her house because they are, and always will be, a team. One Tree Hill Episode 620 I Would For You See also *Quotes External links * Peyton's MySpace page * Peyton's podcast * Peyton's website Category:One Tree Hill characters Category:Fictional cheerleaders Category:2003 introductions